Egypt
by bahh1
Summary: A vacation full of romance and embarassments. Finally, TVXQ takes a couple of days off. Egypt, here comes the boys. YunJae/JaeHo, YooSu and ... Changmin. From Banjun Dramas Bonus – attempted humor, smut. YunJae acting like a couple of schoolgirls. BxB.
1. Chapter 1

„WOOO! Egypt, YOO!" Junsu pushed his fists up in the air.

Yoochun laughed at his boyfriend's cuteness and curled his hands around the other one's waist.

Changmin had averted his eyes from his book and stared at his four hyungs, who were going crazy in the kitchen area of their house.

„What are you doing?" he finally managed to ask.

Junsu stopped shrieking and gave into his Yoochun and finally sat onto the other one's lap.

„We're going to have a vacation. In Egypt. Are you excited?" Jaejoong smiled at the youngest.

Changmin's face gave out no expression and soon he returned to his book.

„Minnie is sometimes really weird.." Yunho thought out loud, heavying his chin onto his hand.

„We struck gold! Changmin is a freak!" Yoochun laughed and soon got hit by Junsu who started laughing with him a couple of seconds later.

„Stop saying bad things about our Minnie." Jaejoong made a fake pout and gave Changmin a hug, sitting on the couche's armrest.

„Yah, Jaejoong, you're making Yunho jealous!" Junsu giggled, all tucked up between Yoochun's arms.

Jaejoong's face turned ten times redder than it was just a couple of seconds ago.

Yunho coughed only once „Okay, let's start packing." He hopped up, heading towards his room. So did everyone else.

Yunho packed all his essentials and thought about how troublesome the trip was going to be: an emotionless boy, a crazy couple who usually act like lunatics or like children, his secret love and him. He heaved a great sigh at the thought.

A day later they arrived at their airport in Hurghada, Egypt.

„Ahh!" Junsu sniffed the air, extending his hands towards the sun.

„Let's go." Yunho suggested and they drove to their hotel.

The receptionist spoke barely no English and they got only 3 rooms instead of 5.

„Ahh! I'm not paired up with Junsu!" Yoochun made a fake pout and nudged his boyfriend.

„Yah, why are you such a jerk, Chun?!" Junsu whined and punched the other.

„Children, behave!" Changmin said, walking towards his – clearly – personal room.

„Guess we're a pair this time." Jaejoong winked at Yunho and walked hurriedly towards their shared room, next to Changmin's.

'_Oh my GOD! Why did I do that? I looked like an idiot!' _Jaejoong mentally killed himself.

He smacked himself on the head.

„Woow, this is pretteh~!" Jaejoong almsot sang, gazing through their room.

„Couldn't agree more." Yunho's eyes travelled around the place.

„Where is the other bed?" Jaejoong questioned, looking at Yunho.

„We got a one-bed room?" Yunho frowned.

„This side's mine!" Jaejoong giggled, putting his manbag onto the further side of the bed, sitting next to them. He didn't really want to face Yunho right now.

'_Oh god! I'm going to die here!' _Jaejoong blushed.

Yunho rubbed the back of his neck to ease his red cheeks, checking out the bathroom.

'_Oh God! I'm going to ravish him in the night!'_

„OMO! Yun—come on, look at the balcony!" Jaejoong shrieked, touching the marmour verge.

„The view is amazing he..ah, Yunho!" Jaejoong felt warm hands wrapping around him from the back, which caused his face to redden up.

„It's really pretty." Yunho finally managed to squeeze out from his dry throat, supporting his chin onto Jaejoong's shoulder.

„Sorry for ruining your lovey-dovey moment, but I need to take a crap!" Junsu announced and stomped into their bathroom.

'_And there went the romantic moment..' _Yunho thought and released Jaejoong from his grip.

„I would love to see the sunrize here. I bet it's really beautiful." Jaejoong supported his elbows onto the verge of the balcony.

„Mm.." Yunho couldn't agree more. He wanted to say something sleezy, like 'Youre more beautiful..' but bit his lip to prevent himself from doing so.

'_Tonight's sleeping is going to be hell.'_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2:

Yunho woke up with huge eyebags under his eyes. He had fallen asleep about a half an hour ago, when Changmin knocked on their door in the morning, saying he's going to the all-you-can-eat-bouffet.

„Wow, you look tired, Yun." Jaejoong complimented, taking his eyepatch off.

„Thanks, Boo." Yunho answered grumpily, hugging his Bamby.

„Come on, let's go and eat before Changmin destroys our last chance of getting food." Jaejoong lazily got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, light-footed.

After a while, YooSu and YunJae reached to the buffet. Changmin was already stuffing his face into a bowl of cereal, waving to his hyungs.

„Nuoom-baa-pleass?" An Egyptian man asked them, winking at Jaejoong.

„What?" Yunho asked, standing infront of Jaejoong, as if for protection.

„Rooom num-baa!" The man ordered.

„Oh, 804." Yunho smiled and they headed to the food-area.

„Oh, I want an omlet!" Jaejoong announced and got to he queue of the „omeelet". (A.N/ The sign really said „omeelet")

Waiting for his turn, another Egyptian man came to him, shaking his hand.

„What is you naa-me?" He smiled.

„Jaejoong." Jae smiled back.

„Whee-re are yoo from?" He didn't stop shaking his hand.

„I'm from Korea." Jaejoong tried to wiggle his hand out of the gross man's grip.

„Do you have a boyfriend?" The man asked again.

„Umm.." Jaejoong gazed towards Yunho, „Yes?"

'_Oh, Yunho, PLEASE SAVE ME!' _Jaejoong mentally yelled.

Finally, the man left.

„One omlet, please." Jaejoong smiled to the cook.

The smile, that Yunho got oh-so-jealous of.

„Whe-ere are yoo froom? You veery beauutiful." The man smiled widely.

Jaejoong wanted to gag. '_Are all Egyptian men gay?'_

Finally, after being harassed by 3 more men, Jaejoong reached to their table.

Yunho looked pissed. Well, more like hurt.

„It-wa-dwaki-mwaswu!" Changmin said, face in food.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at the food that flew out of Changmin's mouth.

„Ew.." Jaejoong whispered into Yunho's ear, blowing air at his neck by accident.

„Ah, that tickles!" Yunho laughed, rubbing the spot.

„Sorry," Jaejoong apologized, seating his hand onto Yunhos, again, by accident.

'_OH MY GOD! Why did I do that?'_

Yunho retreaved his hand like he had been burnt.

'_OH MY GOD! Why did he do that? I'm really going to ravish him tonight!!'_

The whole time in the buffet they didn't even dare to look at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3:

„Ahh! I'm full!" Changmin announced, stepping into the sunlight, when the band was seated infront of the buffet on old wicker furniture, drinking their usual morning-coffee.

„Finally!" Junsu snorted, glaring at his dongseng.

Changmin looked at him blankly, before taking a seat and pushing his feet onto Junsu's lap without hesitation.

„YAH! Chun! Changmin's bullying me again!" the dolphin-voiced man cried out, struggling to get Changmin's feet off of him.

Yoochun made a face that he didn't hear anything, looking at the light blue-shaded swimmingpool instead and sipping his cup of coffee.

„That's it!" Junsu shrieked, pulling himself up from the chair :"Changmin, you're a jerk! Chun, you're sleeping on the couch today!" He stormed into his room.

„Su, honey? We only have one room!" Yoochun yelled back, raising his eyebrow as if thinking it through.

"Su can really be a dummy sometimes." Jaejoong smiled, circling his finger around the verge of his coffee-cup.

„So, what does our schedule tell us today?" Yunho asked himself, taking a piece of paper out from his pocket.

„Hmm.. nothing." He frowned.

„Absolutely nothing."

„I guess we'll just have to sunbathe all day!" Jaejoong giggled and sipped his coffee.

„Really." Changmin made a grumpy face, putting his coffee-cup down with a cling.

„Really-really." Yoochun grinned, supporting his elbow onto the table.

„I hate sunbathing." Changmin stood up ad headed towards his room.

„Well, okay then. Gotta go make out..I mean make up with my kamo-butt." Yoochun gave a sleezy smile, walking away, leaving JaeHo on the spot.

„So.." Jaejoong started after a while of silence.

„So." Yunho repeated, gazing into Jaejoong's doe eyes.

Their eyes met in a brief moment and Jaejoong felt butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomach.

„We're going sunbathing?" Jaejoong asked after he gathered his calmness.

„Yup. I already made arrangements and we got the best seats on the beach." Yunho smiled his white perly smile.

Jaejoong couldn't help blushing at the sight infront of him.

He took the last sip of his coffee and they headed to their room, shoulder-to-shoulder.

---

„Ahh!" Jaejoong let himself fall on their bed with a soft rustling of the bedsheets. Yellow warm sunrays roamed around his beautiful features, making them all the more inviting to Yunho's hungry eyes.

Jaejoong stopped sprawling all over the bed, when he felt the miss of sunrays on his body and looked up into Yunho's eyes.

„Come on, put your swimsuit on!" said man laughed, fixing their bedsheets.

---

Yoochun and Junsu, hand-in-hand in front, Changmin following like a puppy and Jaejoong walking next to Yunho – Dong Bang Shin Ki headed to the beach.

The sun was shining beautifully, cute „umbrellas" covering the beach-area where their seats were located. People sunbathing, Egyptians bustling around them like annoying bugs.

Changmin sighed and put his book down onto the only seat under the blue-white-coloured umbrella.

One by one, they started undressing. Yunho took off his shirt in a swift movement that looked like in slow motion for Jaejoong. His gaze travelled from the leader's neckline to his shoulderblade; running down his arm and up again to meet his farmiliar chest, down his abdomen and reaching to Yunho's swimming-trunks.

Jaejoong swallowed his own saliva and looked away quickly, blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4:

„Ahh! This is nice." Jaejoong commented, pushing his hands to the back of his neck.

„Mm.." Changmin agreed, turning another page in his book.

„Aren't you a bit too mature to read Harry Potter?" Yoochun asked his dongsaeng.

„Nope. Aren't you a bit mature to play with kamos all the time?" Changmin gave him a sly grin.

„He'll never be too mature to play with my butt!" Junsu shrieked throughout the beach, peoples heads were turning.

Yunho thanked god that noone there spoke Korean.

He scooped over to Jaejoong's side and laughed: „Boo, you're all red!"

„Wha..? Really?" Jaejoong tried to look at his chest here-and-there.

„Use sun lotion or you'll burn yourself." Yunho handed him the tube.

„Thanks, Yun." He took the tube, brushing his fingers onto Yunho's.

Jaejoong squeezed the lotion onto his fingers and guided his hand onto his chest. His hands roamed onto his half-burnt shoulderblade, down to his arm and up. His other hand was moving around his smooth skin on his stomach, moving in circles. The whole time, Yunho was startng at him with hungry eyes. He bit his lips, after he'd gone back to earth again.

'_Thank God Jaejoong was looking at himself.'_ Yunho sighed and averted his eyes from the hot man to the navy sky above.

After a while, the gang was starting to get impatient. Suddenly, Changmin stood up and headed towards the ice-cream store located in the beach. He returned with an armfull of ice-creams and a wide smile.

„That's for appa." He smiled, giving a vanilla popsicle to Yunho, who smiled back.

„For umma." A chocolate ice cream for Jaejoong.

„For Chun." A caramel-flavoured ice-cream.

„And.. for me." Changmin sat down and started eating his ice-creams.

„Yah, what about mee~?" Junsu cried out loud.

„These are for me." Changmin answered bluntly, munching on the third popsicle.

„Come on, you have at least ten ice-creams in here!" Junsu tried to steal one.

„SO? I'm a hungry man!" the other announced, unpacking another ice-cream.

„But I'm going to DIE, it's so hot in here!" Junsu yelled, making faces.

„Don't worry, my darling kamo-butt. I'll give you half of mine, but you owe me!" Yoochun wiggled his eyebrows.

„Okay!" Junsu smiled, not getting what his Chun meant by „owing him". (Smex, people, SMEX.)

Changmin burst out laughing.

At the same time, Yunho was licking his ice-cream and humming in satisfaction.

He and Jaejoong were sitting face-to-face with each other. Yunho saw Jaejoong startng at him while licking his own popsicle.

„Want some?" He smiled widely and pushed his ice-cream in front of Jaejoong.

The smaller one smiled, taking the whole edge of the sweet into his mouth, moaning.

„Mm, that's soo good. Want mine?" Jaejoong smiled shily, when he finally realized, how the sentence came out.

„Sure, Boo." He licked the whole length of the ice-cream, taking the tip between his lips and sucking.

Jaejoong felt really hot for some reason. His body turned red, from his toes to the tip of his ears.

Finally they looked on their right and saw a fat curly-haired girl staring at them, giggling (Yup, it's me :D).

They both coughed in union, blushing madly and returned to their normal ice-cream licking.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5:

„Let's go swimming." Someone suggested, when Jaejoong finally woke up after an hour.

They reached to the seashore in a straingt line, until Yoochun started chasing after his Junsu, who shrieked like a schoolgirl, when his body touched the ice-cold water.

Changmin took a deep breath and ran into the waves as fast as he could.

„What was that just now?" Yunho asked, pointing towards their „lovechild".

Jaejoong giggled, covering his mouth with his right hand.

He put his left toes into the water. It was freezing and Jaejoong cried out: „OMO! Yun! It's COLD!"

„EEK! It is!" Yunho yelled back, although they were standing just two inches away from each other.

Yunho took a breath. „Let's do this!" he said, like in O. (Remember? Eh? Eh? EH? :3 )

He took Jaejoong's hand in his and they ran into the waves, screaming like a couple of lunatics. When the water reached to their chests, they stopped.

Jaejoong's teeth were grating :"Yun, it's really REALLY cold!"

„Don't just stand in one place, move around. It'll get hotter." Yunho assured, rubbing the sides of Jaejoong's arms.

„AH! A shark!" Jaejoong screamed in horror and hopped onto Yunho's lap, legs around the other one's waist. „Something touched me!" He pressed his cheek onto Yunho's.

Changmin rose from the water: „Sorry, Jaejoong-hyung. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was filled with concern.

'_OH MY GOD! Yunho's muscles are soo hot and storng! OMO! I look like a pervert!'_ Jaejoong thought.

'_OH MY GOD! Jaejoong's skin is so soft! I'm going to rape him one of these days!'_ Yunho pushed his eyes closed to block the yummy images running through his eyes and ignoring the growing bulge in his pants.

„Umm.. you can let go of each other now." Changmin said in disbelief, swimming ahead.

„Sorry, Yun. I freaked." Jaejoong smiled, face heated.

„No problem. Glad I could help!" Yunho smiled back, noticing Jaejoong's red cheeks.

He jumped into the water like an expert swimmer, moving his body as a fish or a merman (:D).

Jaejoong laughed and did the same.

Yoochun had found his Junsu again and now they were making out in the waves, which was kind of weird for Jaejoong, who tried to shrug the picture out of his innocent mind.

„AH!" He bumped into someone by accident.

„I'm very sorry," Jaejoong bowed, tuning to face the person he had hit.

Yunho grinned back at him, just inches away from his face. „No problem, cutie!" He winked and was off to the waves again.

'_My Yunho is such a tease.'_ Jaejoong laughed again. He felt happy just to be with the members and away from their hectic schedule for once.

He swam away from the shore, until tiredness got the best of him. Jaejoong tried to support his legs onto the sand, but it was gone!

„Ah! Yunho!" He screamed, moving his tired arms and legs as fast as he could.

„Boo? What are you doing??" Yunho rushed to Jaejoong „Calm down, Boo! The ground is right there! Grab my hand! CALM DOWN!" He almost yelled, when Jaejoong didn't stop struggling.

Finally he got the hang of Jaejoong's hand and pulled him into his embrace.

„What the fuck! The bottom was gone!" Jaejoong complained, steadying his heart-rythm.

„It's okey now, let's go out of the water." Yunho suggested after a while.

„N-no. Dont. Stay. Just for a while." Jaejoong sniffed Yunho's scent from his shoulderblade.

„.. don't you think it's warmer already?" Yunho laughed slightly after some time.

„Uhuh. But still friggin' cold." Jaejoong giggled, letting go of the other.

„Let's get out. I'm never going to swim again." He glared at Yunho, who took his hand.

„We'll see about that!" He laughed, nudging Jaejoong's shoulder with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6:

„It's sooo hot under the sun-ah, yeah~!" Junsu sang a song he'd just made up.

„Where were you two all this time? We thought you drowned already!" Changmin glared at YunJae, who seated themselves on their seats.

„..Or Jaejoong got raped by Yunho.." Yoochun added, under his breath, audible for only his boyfriend.

„EU KYANG KYANG KYANG!" Ecoed around the beach.

Ooo

„Hee-loo. Yoo aare veery preetttt-yy!" An Egyptian man announced to Jaejoong and took his hand, kissing it lovingly.

„Mm.. thanks.." Jaejoong frowned, removing his goo-covered hand from the man's grip.

„Do yoo waan (t) a tatoo?" the man smiled again.

„No thanks, I already have one." Jaejoong apologized politely.

Yunho's face was almost green because of the jealousy. Only he can touch/kiss his Boo like that!

'_I'm going to KILL that man!' _Yunho bit his lip.

„God, why are all Egiptian men like this?" Jaejoong complained, seating himself onto the seat again.

„Hell-ooh! Whee-ree are yoo froom?" A sunglassed man asked once again.

„Hi." Jaejoong glared angrily.

„Whyy yoo so angreey?" The man smiled.

Jaejoong glared once again, until the man left after talking about some beauty-salon.

„Ahh! I hate these Egyptians!" Jaejoong pouted.

„Didn't seem that way to me.." Yunho looked hurt.

„Cou-ple-fight! Cou-ple-fight!.." Junsu and Yoochun sang in union, clapping their hands.

„We're not fighting." Jaejoong pouted once again, gazing at Yunho, who was staring into the distance above them.

„..and we're not a couple." He added after a while.

---

„Yunnie~! Why are you angry at me?" Jaejoong whined, gripping onto Yunho's hand like a little baby koala.

„Will you get off of my hand or are we going to the bathroom together like this?" the man grinned.

Jaejoong immedeately let go, blushing a bright red-shade.

„And no, Boo. I'm not angry." He added, closing the bathroom door.

Jaejoong sat unmoving on the floor where Yunho had left him, crossing his arms onto his chest.

„Jung Yunho!" He started, when he saw the bathroom-door opening.

„You ARE mad at me! I can tell!"

„So, now you're calling me mad?" Yunho laughed, helping the latter up.

„Don't twist my words, Yunho!" Jaejoong frowned, taking the others arm into his fingers.

„When I say I'm not angry, I'm not angry, okay?" Yunho narrowed his eyes a bit.

„How can you say that, when your body language clearly says that you're pissed at me?" Jaejoong almost screamed, inching closer to Yunho.

„So stop checking my body!" Yunho yelled back, stepping closer to the other.

Only a couple of inces were seperating those two-extremely-angry men by now.

„I told you they're having a couple-fight!" Yoochun rose his head into YunJae's room, clearly disturbing the two residents.

„WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" YunJae turned towards the intruders and yelled in union.

„Ah, come on, you're like.. talking syncronically!" Junsu made a face, giggling.

The two angry men sat down onto their bed, not facing each other like a couple of kindergardeners.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7:

„I'm going to take a shower. You want to use the bathroom first?" Yunho killed the silence, after YooSu had left.

„Nope." Jaejoong pushed another potatoe-chip into his mouth.

„Stop eating these! You know, what they're going to do to your tights, right?" Yunho snapped and pulled the pack of chips away from the other.

Before Jaejoong could reply, Yunho dashed into the bathroom.

Jaejoong felt like crying. Yunho knew, how much Jaejoong loved his thin legs and loved to show them off. '_How could he say something like that?'_

'_AISH! Why did I say that? Now Boo's going to hate me!' _Yunho slapped his face, watching his red cheek in the mirror afterwards.

After a half an hour of washing and some beauty-routines, the bathroom-door opened once again, revealing a water-dripping Jung Yunho. '_YUMMY!'_

Two eyes were piercing through Yunho's skull, inches away from him.

He couldn't move. Jaejoong's eyes soon softened as he ran into the bathroom, weeping.

„Boo.." Jaejoong sat himself onto the toilet-can.

„I can't do this." Jaejoong said after a while of silence.

„Huh?" Yunho was dumbfounded, supporting himself onto the sink.

„I'm freakin' acting like a girl right now. I don't know, what's wrong with me!" Jaejoong looked serious, with tears in his eyes.

„And what's more annoying is that you're angry at me and I don't even know why!" He scooped up from his seating-place.

Yunho came to meet him halfway and pulled him into his embrace.

„I'm sorry Boo. About.. being angry.. and your legs. They're as lovely as ever." He smiled into Jaejoong's shoulderblade.

„I'm sorry, too, Yun. For picking a fight with you. And for eating all the potatoe-chips." The auburn-haired man giggled.

„Okay, let's stop acting all girly and watch Sex and The City, shall we?" Yunho smiled and pulled away from the other man.

„Sure." Jaejoong laughed, covering his lips with a spare hand, that wasn't entwined with Yunho's at that time.

---

After the two had settled themselves on their shared bed, Jaejoong started moving around like a mad-man.

„Boo, what are you doing?" Yunho tried to calm the other man down a bit.

„My back hurts soo much, Yun!" Jaejoong complained, still wiggling himself on Yunho's lap.

The friction made Yunho uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

„Okay, I'll put some 'after-sun lotion' onto your back." Yunho finally managed to squeeze out from his dry throat, coghing as he got up.

After a second, the taller one retreaved from the bathroom again, with a bottle of lotion.

„Turn onto your tummy!" Yunho grinned, dirty thoughts flew through his eyes at the moment.

'_What the- I sound like some sleezy dude from a porn movie!'_

Jaejoong flushed red once again, getting onto his stomach.

Yunho started circling Jaejoong's back with his right hand, moving in slow motion, the circles growing bigger with every round.

Yunho's hand reached to the verge of Jaejoong's shorts, slightly caressing the burned skin.

Jaejoong let out a hoarse moan, gripping the pillow underneath him.

Biting his lip, Jaejoong prayed there won't be any massaging anymore, or he would ravish his Yunho in seconds.

„Thanks" he managed to squeeze out from his dry throat and Yunho almost got hard (Yup, that's what Jaejoong's voice is capable of)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAP 8:

Jaejoong woke up first, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed that Yunho wasn't wearing his usual horriffic sleeping-expression (eyes almost open, mouth wide). He giggled slightly at the snoring that reached his ears, when he scoofed closer to the other male. Yunho smelled of sleep and vanilla and Jaejoong took a big sniff of his hair, to remember the scent.

The smaller one stared Yunho with wide eyes – he looked so peaceful and so cute, and hot and. And . and..

Jaejoong smiled kindly, when Yunho's eyes started to open, gazing at the brown-haired man staring at him. Yunho opened his eyes as quickly as he could and Jaejoong felt embarassed.

It was Changmin, who saved the day. He rushed into their room.

„Hyungs, why is your door unlocked?" he glared, adding: „And WHAT are you two doing?"

His hyungs were eye-locking just an inch between them.

„We're going to be late! Come oon~!" Changmin whined, pulling the blanket off of them.

Jaejoong scooped up and checked their clock.

„Shit! We slept in!" he stormed to the bathroom.

„That's what I've been saying." Changmin mumbled, walking out of their room.

---

„Ha! We're not late!" Jaejoong announced, when they reached to their tour-bus. The old vehicle had no air-conditioning and Jaejoong was almost dieing. His neatly styled bangs were dripping of sweat and the seat crunched, when he tried to move his sweaty back to give it some air.

For Yunho, it was amusing to watch Jaejoong squirming and groaning in disgust, whining out loud.

Finally the bus stopped. The whole group got out of the bus and headed to a perfume store. Jaejoong kept whining and Yunho let out a laugh and Jaejoong finally stopped.

„Mm, this smells niice!" Jaejoong complimented, sniffing Yunho's hand. A new round of parfumes came their way and the Egyptian man put another fill of parfume on Yunho's hand.

„Ewww! What is that?" Jaejoong whispered, only audible for Yunho.

„Smells like poo!" Yunho laughed, his breath tickling on Jaejoong's ear.

After twelve more rounds of perfumes, the woman noted, that everyone can buy the perfumes in every sizes.

„Ahh! I forgot my wallet!" Jaejoong pouted, looking through his manbag.

„I wanted the first one. And it costs a lot!" Jaejoong made a face at his last sentence.

Yunho sighed.

„Are you coming out to have some fresh air?" Jaejoong stood up.

„No, I'll check around in this place a little more."

When Jaejoong was out of the sight, Yunho bought the biggest bottle of the perfume that Jaejoong loved. He smiled and pushed the box into his bag.

The next stop was a fruit-stand. Another Egyptian man started flirting with Jaejoong, so he decided to wait in the bus.

„Yun? Can you buy me some strawberries? I'll pay you back when we get to our room!" Jaejoong smiled and headed to his seat.

„Su-re?" Yunho answered and bought him the biggest, tastiest and the prettiest bunch of strawberries he could find, plus all the other fruits that looked discustingly good to him.

On the way to the bus, Junsu stole some strawberries from Yunho, who was trying to protest, but was shoved away by Yoochun.

„Dude, you have like 9000 of them!" He pushed Yunho into the bus.

„O..M..O. They're so good.. I think I just lost my virginity." Junsu stared with wide eyes.

„Say.. what?" Changmin made a gagging noise.

Yoochun grinned and kissed his loved one on the cheek.

„You can be so sick sometimes.."

He earned a smack in the stomach and a death-glare from Junsu.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP 9 :

„Yun, do we have to go to dinner today?" Jaejoong asked, tiredness in his voice as he was changing into his shorts after a day in town.

„Well.. we have strawberries, bananas, almonds, pears, mandarins and the things that I don't know the name of. Plus booze. No, we don't." Yunho smiled, placing the groceries onto the verge of their balcony with a cling.

„Ha, rum is perfect for my new glasses." Jaejoong announced and took his cups out of the box, placing them next to their food.

„Isn't that nice, we only have one chair!" Yunho said with a glee.

„That's alright," Jaejoong answered, placing a blanket on the balcony and sitting on one of the sides.

„Cute." Was the only answer Yunho could give as he sat next to the smaller man.

At some point, the lights were turned dim, the only source of light in the room was an old television set, that played the same movie over and over again. The lights from boats and the beach reflected blue, green and red lights onto the balcony and made Jaejoong glow in the dim lights as Yunho kept staring, when Jaejoong drank his fourth glass of rum and cola. The only sounds in the area were their breathing and party-music from the next hotel. Jaejoong gazed into Yunho's eyes, clinging their glasses.

„Cheers to.." he thought for a moment.

„To us!" Yunho finished the cheer himself.

„To us." Jaejoong smiled and sipped his rum, feeling a little dizzy.

Yunho wanted to freeze this moment and make it last forever.

---

„Where is YunJae?" Junsu suddenly asked, rubbing his filled tummy when they exited the hotel's bouffet.

„Probably having sex in their room." Yoochun shrugged blankly.

„If they were, we'd know about it. The walls are practically made of paper." Changmin announced, others raising their eyebrows.

---

„I'm feeling kinda dizzy.." Jaejoong tried to stand up, but failed and ended up in Yunho's arms, who happened to catch him before the smaller one could fall off of their balcony.

„What are you doing? You're drunk, aren't you." Yunho laughed, carrying Jaejoong towards the bed.

„N-no! I want to change first!" Jaejoong protested wiggling out of Yunho's grip and troddling towards the bathroom.

Yunho sighed, changing into his shorts and went to bed already. His eyes almost closed, he heard a loud thud.

„OW!" Jaejoong opened the door, rubbing his head.

„Jaejoong, what are-" Yunho's face reddened noticebly.

Jaejoong was butt-naked. „Can I sleep naked? I lost my PJs." He said innocently, walking towards Yunho.

The taller one was at the loss of words, he couldn't even say that his PJs were hanging on the back of the chair, next to their bed.

„Aah!" Jaejoong almost tripped again, when he was trying to walk out on the balcony.

„What are you doing?" Yunho almost screamed. '_Only I can see you like this!'_ He added in his mind.

He got out of the bed as fast as he could and pulled the smaller one back inside their room.

Yunho took Jaejoong by his waist and placed him onto their bed like a puppet. The smaller one didn't protest. Yunho put the blanket onto Jaejoong and kissed his forehead.

„Good night, Jaejoong." He whispered lovingly.

He closed his eyes shut, when he felt Jaejoong's bare thigh rubbing against his leg, the smaller one almost moaning in his sleep.

'_OH GOD!'_ Yunho cursed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10 :

„Ahh, my head is killing me!" Jaejoong screamed, when he tried to stand up in the morning.

„AHH! WHY AM I NAKED, YUNHO?!" He screamed even louder, when he saw that he was naked (for some odd reason he didn't remember).

„Boo, calm down, please." Yunho sighed, putting down his book he had just started reading.

„You were drunk. And you wanted to go out onto the balcony without your PJs because apparently you didn't find them."

Jaejoong covered his blushed face and ran into the bathroom as fast as he could.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' Jaejoong sped around the bathroom, thinking of a way to look at Yunho in the eyes after this.

„Boo, we're going to the beach. Come out already!" Yunho knocked on the door, begging. His bladder was going to burst at any second.

„Seriously, dude!" Junsu practically jumped inside YunJae's apartment, almost knocking Yunho down.

„Susu, darling? There's a thing called knocking, okay?" Yoochun patted his lovely boyfriend's head, a bit too harshly.

„Why weren't you at the dinner last night?" Changmin asked, enetering the room lastly.

„And what's with the rum and strawberries?" Yoochun wiggled his eyebrows, making Junsu shudder.

„JAEJOONG, BOO, HELP!" Yunho cried out, holding his private area to prevent himself from peeing in pants.

The bathroom door opened with a cling. It revealed a red-faced Jaejoong, who was wearing his new swimsuit. Yunho stared at Jaejoong's hairless legs, as the smaller man twisted them to cover himself up some more.

„I think I'm gonna pee in my pants." Yunho finally admitted, still staring.

Luckily it didn't happen, because if it would, then they'd bully Yunho instead of Junsu and Yunho would committ suicide, because he couldn't face his Jaejoong anymore.(Yup, _his_.)

---

The gang reached the hotel's private beach the second time. Sun was shinig brightly and Jaejoong felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of goo, it was tooo darn hot outside.

Yunho, on the other hand, couldn't collect his thoughts in any way. Every time laid eyes on Jaejoong, he didn't even understand if he was wearing his new swimsuit or was Yunho imagining him naked.

Another Egyptian man came their way.

„Hee-loo! Hoow aare yoo, prettty!" The man smiled, the last part of the sentence was clearly meant for Jaejoong.

The latter frowned, getting up from his laying-pose: „Yes?"

„Doo yoo want a tatoo-o(oo)o?" (just wanted to make a smiley with the o-s, sorry :D) he smiled widely.

„No!" Jaejoong's voice sounded almost angry.

„Aww, come on! You should get a new tattoo!" Yoochun interrupted.

„Yup, you can get maching tatoos with Yunho this time instead of Chun!" Changmin wiggled his eyebrows.

Jaejoong looked from one face to another, finally reaching to Yunho's, searching his eyes.

„I think it's a great idea." Yunho smiled, getting up.

He reached his hand for Jaejoong to take it.

„Eu kyang kyang!" A dude(you know who it is, don't lie to me!) laughed, as the trio watched their favourite YunJae couple walking towards a tattoo-salon located right on the beach. I mean.. how suspiiicious~ is that?

As the two reached the tattoo-salon, Jaejoong couldn't help but to think if this was such a good idea. They certanly didn't have the same likings in tatoo-business. The hesitation was gone the moment Yunho gave Jaejoong a reassuring smile that the smaller one answered with a lick over his upper lip.

„What kinnd?" The Egyptian man asked, when he setteled himself onto a chair.

„We'll think about it for a while." Yunho opened the tattoo-samples' book.

„What do you think of this?" Yunho questioned, motioning towards a vulgar picture with a dragon of some sort on it.

„Eww, Yunnie! Please, concentrate!" Jaejoong flipped another page.

„Nope.." another.

„Definately no!" Another page.

„WHAT IS THAT?!" Jaejoong blushed, turning another page as fast as he could.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAP 11:

„This is just perfect!" Jaejoong smiled brightly, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder to give permission to have his favorite couple tattoo ever!

"Please!" Jaejoong pouted.

"No." Yunho laughed at the face Jaejoong was giving him.

"PLEAASE!" The smaller one did his best to make sparkling puppy-eyes.

"Nope." Yunho glared. The whole time, the Egyptian man was staring at them, his gaze traveling between the two arguing in front of him.

"PWEEAAASEE!" Jaejoong took Yunho's hands into his. "Pretty please!"

"Gah, okay Boo. You win.. as always." Yunho rolled his eyes.

"YAY!" Jaejoong clapped his hands.

He turned to the salon man: "We want this one. Both of us." He giggled.

"Wheere yo want dis taatoo?" the man asked, watching them weirdly.

"Here." Jaejoong motioned to a specific part where he wanted the tattoos.

"WHAT?" Yunho almost choked in his own saliva, "Why there?" He questioned.

"Because! It's the perfect place." Yunho was still unsure.

He was unsure about it until Jaejoong took his hand and squeezed the limb, smiling.

They sat down and two men with too big muscles and too much tattoos came and prepared the skin with cleaning wipes and started their job.

"AH! Hurtss!" Yunho was the first one to yell. The man didn't understand and continued.

"OW!" It was Jaejoong's turn to scream out, when the needle touched his skin for the first time.

Yunho took Jaejoong's hand into his and they entwined their fingers like couples would do.

Although the tattooing hurt like hell, they both wanted to freeze this moment to make it last forever.

--

"Thadaa~!" Jaejoong sang, when they exited the tattoo-salon.

"What is that?" Changmin pointed towards the big plaster on Jaejoong's body.

"That's our couple tattoo." Yunho rubbed the sensitive skin on his body, whining.

YooSu couple started cracking up, holding their tummies until YunJae sent them death glares.

"Anyway, because Jaejoong-hyung and Yunho-hyung can't have sunshine on them anymore, how about we do something else?" Changmin suggested, totally sick of the sun himself.

"That's a great idea." Yunho agreed, pushing Jaejoong's butt lightly for him to sit on his chair. The latter flinched, not facing Yunho.

After a while of chit-chatting, Jaejoong stood up, reaching for Yunho's hand: "Okay, guys. Let's meet up in fifteen minutes."

Yunho let himself be dragged into their hotel room, where Jaejoong asked him to get changed as fast as he could.

After ten minutes, the couple was outside and headed towards a small convenience store across their hotel. Jaejoong thought it was a piece of cake to get to the other side of the road.

Yunho took his hand and sped as fast as he could onto the pavement in the middle of the road. "If a car hits you, it'll be your own fault in Egypt." The taller one looked dead-serious and Jaejoong's mouth formed into a perfect 'o'.

"BEEP!" a car stopped in front of them. Yunho ignored it and took Jaejoong's hand again, racing towards the store as fast as he could, avoiding the honking cars.

When they reached the pavement alive, an Egyptian man came towards them and Jaejoong thought it was best for them to just run away from everyone, so it was the smaller one's turn to take the other one's hand and speed into the shop as fast as they could.

"WAIT! I'm gonna.. die!" Yunho panted, holding onto his chest for his dear life.

"Are you alright, Yun?" Jaejoong supported Yunho's form with his hands. The limb found its place on Yunho's heart, that started thumping the second Jaejoong's hand caressed his skin.

Someone pushed Jaejoong from behind and he found himself hugging Yunho as tight as he could.

'_We have hugged each other hundreds of times, so why is my heart still beating so rapidly?'_ They both thought.

The store clerk looked at the two hugging men with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

„Yoo gonna buy too oor just hug(g)?" he asked after a while.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAP 12:

When YunJae was done making their PDA in the middle of the store, they parted, both blushing madly.

Yunho took the shopping cart and remembered the time, when all of his members went shopping together. Dong Bang Boys at a store equals a definite disaster. The latter smiled, shrugging the thought out of his head.

"What's so funny?" Jaejoong asked with a pair of huge eyes gazing at Yunho's direction.

"Nothing. Remembered the time when we went shopping with Dong Bang Shin Ki." The taller one laughed out loud.

Jaejoong covered his mouth with a spare hand, that wasn't grabbing a pack of crackers from a shelf, giggling. "You mean the YooSu disaster?"

"The one and only." Yunho smiled, walking in front of Jaejoong, who had stopped because he couldn't decide which packs of crackers to buy once again.

"Boo.." Yunho growled, putting on a reverse gear and backing towards Jaejoong with his cart.

"Not again." he mumbled, while watching Jaejoong cracking his brains whether to get the chili-flavored crackers or the ones with cheese.

"We'll take both!" Yunho just threw the pack into the shopping cart, dragging a squealing Jaejoong with him.

After about 15 minutes, they finally reached to the hotel again.

Three pairs of glaring eyes were waiting for them.

"Okay, when you said you'll take 15 minutes, we though that you'll take 15 minutes, not 30!" Junsu almost yelled, making hand signs.

"Actually, it's 25.." Changmin corrected, earning a smack on the head from the dolphin-boy.

"Who cares, I'm hungry." Yoochun decided to butt in and let out a grunt.

"Let's find a place for our picnic, shall we?" Yunho took the picnic-basket from his Jaejoong (his?) and guided his members towards the beach-area.

"This is the ultimate picnic-place!" Jaejoong announced, after he made everyone walk 3000 miles in circles.

"I'm going to starve to death!" Changmin cried. Really cried.

"Finally!" Junsu snorted at his dongseng.

"I'll get you one day, dolphin.." the latter mumbled, sitting on the blanket Yunho had placed onto the ground.

"God, Changmin. You don't have to attack the food right away. We'll play games first and then eat." Jaejoong scolded his lovechild.

Yoochun sat behind Junsu, wrapping two pairs of limbs around his lover, who started screaming as loud as he could.

"God, Su, you're going to scare all the animals out of the forest." Changmin frowned, eating a pie.

"Let's just start with the games. Yoochun – please cover Junsu's mouth." Yunho took the lead, like a good leader-ssi he is.

"So, any ideas for a game?"

Junsu was still struggling in Yoochun's embrace and bit his boyfriend's fingers to suggest the first game.

"How about we play the kissing-game?" He beamed.

"W-what?" Jaejoong asked, flabbergasted, he himself sitting next to Yunho.

"I'm in" Yoochun screamed, looking forward to kissing his baby.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAP 13:

"What's the harm, guys?" Yoochun whined like a baby. He was totally into the kissing-game.

"I have an idea! Let's play it as a spin-the-bottle game." Junsu's smile reached to his eyes.

"Ah, fine." Yunho was the first one to give up. He knew he wanted to kiss Jaejoong one of these days anyway, so why not today?!

Jaejoong stared between the grinning YooSu couple and a blank-faced Yunho.

"Are you in, Min? OH I RHYME, YO!" Junsu shout the last part out loud in his cute 'English'.

"No. I'm going to see the forest." The smallest took the remaining pie and took off.

"I'll come with you, Minnie!" Jaejoong scooped up.

'I don't want to play that game! No YooSu couple is going to steal my first kiss! There is no 100% chance I will get to make out with my Yunho! I'm not dumb!' Jaejoong wanted to scream out loud.

"What if a bear attacks you?" He made an excuse.

"There are no bears in Egypt, hyung." Changmin gave him a I-thought-you-knew-hyung look and left into the nature.

Jaejoong stared his back disappearing.

"Ah come ONN~!" Junsu shrieked, pulling Jaejoong with him to sit on the blanket again.

"O-okay then." Jaejoong finally agreed.  
"Who's the first one to spin?" Yunho was totally into the game, as always.

"Let's play Moo-Chi-Pa!" Yoochun answered, almost as excited as Yunho.

"First – YooSu and then YunJae. Then the winners." Yunho set up the rules.

"One, two, three!" YunJae shouted, and the arrivals showed their 'weapons'.

Junsu shouted Moo (rock) and Yoochun – pa (paper).

"Haa, Junsu loses!" Jaejoong clapped his hands.

"Now you two!" Yoochun pouted, turning to the others.

Jaejoong and Yunho gazed into each others eyes.

'Oh. My. God. I don't want to play this! What if I have to kiss Junsu? Or Yoochun? YUCK!' Yunho was worried by now.

'Omo, what if I have to kiss the dudes on our left? What if I can't stop touching Yunho if we manage to kiss??' Jaejoong wanted to freak out.

"One, two, three!" YooSu couple shouted and both of the others shot their hands out of their backs.

Jaejoong – Chi (scissors) and Yunho – Moo (rock).

"I guess I won, Boo." Yunho gave the other his cutest smile.

"YAH!" Jaejoong hit the ground with his fists for a defeat.

"Okay, now the winners." Junsu hugged his defeated hyung.

"One, two, three!" Jaejoong and Junsu laughed, clapping their hands.

Yoochun – Pa (rock) and Yunho Moo, once again.

"HAA~! I wonn~!" Yunho did a silly victory dance, making the others giggle.

"YAH! Why are you happy? You have to spin the bottle and kiss someone!" Junsu shrieked, wanting the other to stop dancing.

"Oh, yes." Yunho calmed in an instant and sat down.

He pushed the bottle for a spin.

Junsu-Yoochun—Jaejoong---himself-----Junsu------Yoochun------Jae.. Jaejoong?

Yunho's eyes grew twice in size when the bottle stopped. He stared the bottle, blinked, then stared at Jaejoong.

"KISS~!KISS!KISS!" YooSu couple shouted, holding both of each others hands, little pink hearts as their eyes.

Jaejoong bit his bottom lip, facing his hands in his lap. Yunho gulped.

The smaller man decided to take the infinitive and closed the distance between them. Jaejoong placed his hand on Yunho's chest, the smaller man supporting his hands behind him.

Their faces inched together as slow as they could, both gazing into each others eyes.

Jaejoong's lips were a couple inches away from Yunho's when they shut their eyes.

Yunho felt Jaejoong's breath on his lips.

..


	14. Chapter 14

CHAP 14:

(AN: New rule! 3 Reviews = new chapter. Yes, I'm bullying you. But it is what it is. Plus I'm writing the now chappies right now. Don't kill meh!)

There was a thin line of air between their mouths, when a beach ball hit Yunho's head, the man falling on the ground.

And Egyptian man came and apologized for the disturbance, walking away again.

"Yunho! Are you okay?" Jaejoong almost died right there. He was sad, that they didn't actually get to kiss, but relieved, because he thought their kiss would deepen his feelings for the other man.

"OUCH!" Yunho massaged the red spot right above his left eyebrow. He wanted to kiss his Boo so badly. He really felt like crying for the first time, in front of everyone and not caring about it.

"Does it hurt?" Jaejoong took Yunho's cheeks into his palms and analyzed his injury. It was just a little red spot on his skin.

"A kiss makes everything better!" Jaejoong stated and kissed the aching patch of skin on Yunho's face.  
"Thanks, Boo." Yunho smiled kindly at the band umma, Jaejoong returning the smile.

_'I still got my kiss, kekeke~'_

"That was the worst kiss EVER!" Changmin cried out, returning from the nature with an empty plate in his hands.

"How would you know? You are still a lip-virgin!" Junsu crossed his arms.

"I'm going to wait for the perfect girl. Yes, hyung, a GIRL. Not a guy who stands next to me when we are doing our photo shoot. Because I like girls. GILRS, hyung." Changmin put on a poker face.

"I think you just lost, Su." Yoochun hugged his darling.

"Next time I will get you!" Junsu hissed at his dongseng.

Ooo

"Let's get the heck out of here, I'm getting sick of you guys." Changmin said like he was talking about the weather, after he'd eaten everything from the basket.

"Let's go clubbing today!" Yoochun made a suggestion.

"That is a great idea, guys." Yunho agreed, making Jaejoong agree automatically.

"Sure." the eldest smiled.

"Yesh." Junsu agreed, with his cute fail!English.

Ooo

It was already dark, when DBSK reached to a club in the middle of town. It was dim, green and red lights flashing around, making peoples heads spin, even without alcohol in their system.

Yoochun smacked Junsu's butt and the latter shrieked, blushing. After that, they disappeared into the crowd without any byes.

"I've got some duties to attend to.." Changmin mumbled, gulping his share of liquor and dashed after the two lovebirds.

"I don't get them." Jaejoong complained, supporting his elbows on to the table.

The last time YunJae saw their dongsengs, Changmin was trying to enter fear YooSu's PDA by pulling Junsu's hair and fisting Yoochun in the groin at the same time.

"So.." Yunho drank his liquor. A silence.

'_Jaejoong looks so pretty right now. How can he look pretty, he's a guy for God's sake!_' Yunho had his mind filled with unanswered questions.

"Yunnie, do you want to dance with me?" Jaejoong questioned, after Yunho's gaze traveled onto him again.

"Sure, Boo." Yunho stood up, holding his hand out for the smaller man to grab it. (Dang those Koreans, they're so close it's almost TOO HOT!)

The two made their way onto the dance floor.

Yunho pulled his hand up in the air, Jaejoong circling himself like a true Cinderella in the spotlight.

The speakers played a high-tempo song, singing about something like I Gotta Feeling? (Black Eyed Peas, babeh!) but Jaejoong didn't really care. His back caressed Yunho's front along with the beat.

Yunho cheered, pulling his hand up, when the refrain came out, rubbing his groin onto Jaejoong's butt, who whooped his tush around like a true dancer he was.

At one point, the friction between their bodies was unbelievable, Yunho was already getting too excited.

(WOOO! After about 3 years of photo shopping, I have a YunJae Egypt poster - . YAYY! And don't ask me why Changmin's shirt is pink.)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAP 15:

(AN: New rule! 3 Reviews = new chapter. Yes, I'm bullying you. But it is what it is. Plus I'm writing the now chappies right now. Don't kill meh!)

WARNING: This is a M chapter. Totally. You know what I mean. Or do you..? So if you don't want to read it, go to the next chappie. You'll know what happened anyway.

Changmin just stared at his appa and umma dancing. Junsu grinned:  
"Shouldn't you be separating them now?" The maknae just shrugged the dolphin boy away from him and got another drink with Yunho's credit card.

Ooo

Yunho's hands found their way onto Jaejoong's sides, caressing the clothed skin in circles. Jaejoong's right hand was supporting itself behind Yunho's neck. Their bodies were moving synchronically, wiggling like little worms in heat.(You've seen it in movies thousands of times, trust me)

When Jaejoong's breath tickled Yunho's cheek, something in the taller man's pants moved. _'SNAKES ON A PLANE!'_ Yunho coughed audibly.

"Boo, I have to pee!" He practically ran into the toilets, covering his private area.

He went into one of the two cubicles and supported his hands against the scribbled wall, panting hard.

His pants felt too tight at the moment.

Ooo

Jaejoong felt neglected on the dance floor. His hands traveled onto his butt, feeling the warmth of Yunho still there. The pretty-liiking male blushed, running into the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't meet Yunho. He found one of the cubicles empty and dashed inside.

Jaejoong sat on the toilet can, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest. He felt his groin twitch the minute his thoughts traveled to a certain Jung Yunho.

Ooo

Yunho's hands caressed his stomach with round movements, reaching to his pants. He unzipped his denim and the fabric found it's way down around his ankles. A moan escaped from his dry throat, when his hand touched his member. He got hard by only dancing with Jaejoong. His hand slide up and down his length with swift movements. All he could think about was touching his Jaejoong.

_'I used Jaejoong for this..' _Yunho felt like gagging, when he reached orgasm with another lewd moan.

Ooo

"AhH!" Jaejoong panted, reaching to his jeans and pulling them off with his briefs in a swift movement. His right hand moved up from his chest to his neck, caressing his feather-like skin while his other hand wasted no time, reaching for his aching member. He felt as if Yunho himself was touching him with his soft hands everywhere. He heaved a great moan and climaxed with an arched back.

_'I used Yunho to.._' Jaejoong blushed a dark shade of red, pulling his pants up again.

Ooo

Two cubicle doors opened at the same time, revealing two men with messed up hair and overheated faces.

"Jaej--"

"Yunh--"

They blushed.

The two man couldn't even look at each other anymore.

Jaejoong hurried to the sink and washed his hands in a hurry, followed by an embarrassed Yunho.

'_I hope he didn't hear me. I'm a bad bad BAD person.'_ Jaejoong cursed under his breath.

_'Did he hear me? Why is he blushing? This isn't happening! I can't even face him!'_ Yunho turned to the hand drier.

Jaejoong told Yunho he wasn't feeling so well and left the club. He let himself fall onto the bed to think.

Yunho spent half of the night in front of the club, on a bench under the coconut tree thinking of how to untangle the knot this time.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAP 16:

"Chun, I need your help!" Jaejoong pleaded his best friend next morning.

"What time is it? Dawn?" Yoochun pushed a snoring Junsu off of his numb body and got dressed to talk to his buddy who was freaking out behind their door at 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Whaddaya want, man?" Yoochun hissed after opening the door.

"I have to talk to you." Jaejoong pouted.

The two ended up in their hotel bar.

"Shoot." Yoochun took a sip of his rum.

Jaejoong was nervous. He thought about it the whole night, even when Yunho came back into their room after 5 hours 17 minutes and 9 seconds, not that he was counting.

He gulped the flaming liquor and sighed.

"I like Jung fucking Yunho." He admitted, overly bitter.

Yoochun held onto his stomach, laughing and crying at the same time.

Jaejoong thought there was something wrong with his best friend's mind.

"Is that a good sign or a bad?" Jaejoong raised his eyebrow.

"You're so slow!" the smaller man was wiping the tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"What?" Jaejoong was nonplussed.

"We know you love Yunho. Everyone knows except the two of you, babos." Yoochun grinned.

"WHAT?" Jaejoong's jaw dropped.

"Yunho doesn't love me." He argued.

"Yes he does. Are you blind?" Yoochun took another sip of his rum.

"Are you sure?" Jaejoong scooped closer to his friend, whispering.

"Yup." Yoochun nodded enthusiastically.

"How do you know that?" Jaejoong wanted some proof.

"Well, first of all. The way he looks at you. He has never watched someone with these eyes except you. There's love in them, I'm sure. Plus, the way he treats you. Have you seen him treating someone else this way? I mean, you're already acting like lovers. We saw you two dancing yesterday. This is not how two friends are supposed to dance, ya know." Yoochun sat back in his comfy chair.

"You saw us?" Jaejoong blushed deeply, covering his mouth.

"Don't worry. Everybody was too occupied with dancing or too drunk to notice you two almost having sex on the dance floor." Yoochun laughed again.

"WHAT?" Jaejoong screamed for the third time this morning.

"Anyways. What's your game plan, boy?" Yoochun was into the scheming.

"What plan?" Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at his friend again. He had no idea what the latter was talking about.

"A plan how to get Yunho, you dummy." The smaller man giggled.

"I-I don't have a plan." Jaejoong admitted.

"Really? You should have one. I mean, there are thousands of ladies who want your man. And I'm pretty sure Yunho just goes gay for only you, Jae." (Yes, I stole the line from a fan boy's slogan - "I go gay for Jae")

"You sure?" Jaejoong whispered again.

"Gawd! Why are you always doubting me, man?" Yoochun asked bitterly.

"Sorry. So, do you have a plan?" Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun was waiting for this. His face showed a huge grin.

"Why of course I do. It's the most genius plan ever."

"Showshushwabashushmuwaiaia.." (they're whispering :D)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAP 17:

Yunho woke up, smelling something nice. He didn't have to open his eyes, because he knew who the scent belonged to. Jaejoong. Yunho almost hoped, he was holding a sleeping Jaejoong in his arms, brushing his brown fangs away from his closed eyes.

When he finally opened his eyes, he didn't see Jaejoong. It was his pillow.

Yunho groaned and got up from bed. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to face Jaejoong right now.

He dressed himself and set foot towards the band maknae fro some genius help. He needed it. Bad.

"What are you doing here? The buffet will not be opened after 9." Yunho questioned, staring at Changmin, who was almost as if glues onto the glass wall of his favorite place in Egypt.

"Come on, get away from the glass. People think you're robbing the place." Yunho took seat in front of the buffet, on the old chairs.

"But hyung~, I'm really hungry." Changmin whined, but eventually sat across Yunho.

"Can you give me some advice?" Yunho asked with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Changmin kept staring at the buffet.

"Hey, cut it out, man! I'm serious here!" Yunho smacked the younger man's head.

"OW! I'm not calling you my hyung anymore." Changmin made a fake pout and rubbed his aching skin.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just really.. nervous. I don't know what to do." Yunho apologized.

"What's the matter?" Changmin's eyes were still glued to the buffet.

Yunho moved his chair in the middle of the little house and Changmin, sitting down in front of is lovechild.

"I'm serious. I think I'm in love." The older man stated.

"So?" Changmin extended his neck, to get a better view of the buffet door.

Yunho's head moved in front of Changmin's vision again.

"So! What do I have to do?" The older man made hand gestures.

"I don't know!" Changmin stated, almost yelling, extending his neck to the other direction, still staring at the buffet.

"Oh come on, man! I came to you! To you of all the people. I came because I think I need help. I didn't go to Yoochun, because he would tell Jaejoong; nor Junsu, because he would tell Yoochun who would tell Jaejoong. I came to you." Yunho wanted to smack himself in the face.

_'He hasn't even dated before! Why did I come to HIM?!'_

"Well, maybe, when you tell me, I would tell Junsu who would tell it to Yoochun and Yoochun would tell it to Jaejoong? Isn't it a bit easier to just tell Jaejoong yourself?" Changmin suddenly asked.

"How can I tell him that I like him?" Yunho pulled his hands up, as if talking to God.

"You don't like him." Changmin's face was blank.

"What?" Yunho was having doubts in the sanity of his lovechild.

"You love him."

"Oh." Or not.

"So, you should tell him, that you Love him, hyung." Changmin patted Yunho's shoulder.

"How can I do that?" The older man supported his head onto the table.

"Improvise. Here he is." Changmin noted.

Yunho stared. Jaejoong was wearing his new swimming-shorts, the ones Yunho couldn't take his eyes off. And he was.. flirting with an Egyptian guy? Jaejoong's finger traced from the man's shoulder to his abs. Yunho's face turned green in jealousy.

_'What is he doing?!'_ He wanted to yell.

"He's totally flirting with him." Changmin beamed.  
"Did you just read my mind?" Yunho raised an eyebrow.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAP 18:

"I've never been so angry in my life!" Yunho pulled Changmin into an alley, screaming, when they were on their shopping-spree.

"Calm down! It's not that bad, hyung." Changmin was scared for his life.

"Not that bad? He was almost having sex with that salesman over there! What's his problem?!" Yunho hopped up and down like a kid who didn't get his lollipop.

"Calm down. I have a plan." Changmin grinned. * more whispering sounds * (They don't sound the same way as Jaejoong's and Yoochun's, because you can hear Yunho's weeps, yells and cries in the middle)

Ooo

Jaejoong smiled in victory.

"I told you it'll work." Yoochun patted his friend's back.

"Thanks, Chun. He's really getting jealous." Jaejoong giggled once again.

"Just one more step and he'll drag you into your hotel room, tie you up and have his way with you all night." Yoochun almost sang.

"What?" Jaejoong shrieked, when Yoochun smacked his butt, running after his dolphin.

Ooo

Jaejoong took a deep breath. This was the final stage of his and Yoochun's plan. His palms were sweaty and his heart threatened to hop out of his chest, when he approached another salesman on the street, all his members right behind him.

"Hi, do you happen to have some candles in here?" Jaejoong asked with a fake smile.

"I haav(e) to check. Yoo veery pwetty. Veery nice." The man commented.

"Thanks." Jaejoong let out a giggle, which sounded a lot like a dieing dog.

"Do yoo have a phone?" The man asked handing him a couple of candles – vanilla scented. _Yunho's favourite_, Jaejoong thought with an evil inside-laugh.

After a while of chit-chatting, Jaejoong made his move by touching the man in various places, as they walked inside a supermarket, with Jaejoong carrying the basket.

The others, along with Yunho walked after them.

'_Calm. Calm down. Do as Changmin said, man. Ca~lm. Think of Jaejoong and Bambi and my gray soft sweatpants waiting for me at home.' _Yunho held his breath so he wouldn't kill the Egyptian man.

Jaejoong wanted to die. First – because of what he was doing to Yunho. Second – the man tried to touch him back.

_'Why isn't Yunho killing him?! I want my Yunho!' _Little inside-Jaejoong was crying all over the place.

When they reached the cash register, the Egyptian man didn't leave him alone either.

He walked out of the supermarket with them, holding onto Jaejoong's waist.

"YAH! WOO SHOO!" Jaejoong made a ninja move (he really did!) and kicked the Egyptian man's face, when his hand was going too south on his back.

Everyone was impressed. Very impressed.

Jaejoong gave Junsu his bags, took Yunho by the hand and ran towards their hotelroom.

"Bet they're going to confess." Yoochun grinned like a maniac.

"Junsu will bet you. He's stupid. You can bet on who'll be topping today." Changmin took the bags from Junsu's hand, walking away, before the dolphin man would get him.

Ooo

Jaejoong was running as fast as he could, Yunho almost flying after him.

The two man reached their hotel room, after ignoring the people who gave them weird looks or shouted at them.

Once they were inside, Jaejoong closed the door, pulling his hand away from the other, a little harshly.

"Jaejoong, what are you..?" Yunho couldn't finish his sentence..


	19. Chapter 19

CHAP 19:

(This chappie is dedicated to a person, who just reviewd all of the chapters! YAWsers! And remember, 3 reviews = new chapter.)

..because Jaejoong cut him before he could say another word.

"YOU BAKA!~" Jaejoong screamed between hits to Yunho's chest.

"Boo, calm down!" The taller male tried to comfort him by taking his fists into his hands.

"You idiot! You were supposed to confess to me!" Jaejoong kept screaming his lungs out.

"I was.. what?" Yunho stopped.

That was when Jaejoong realized, what had come out from his mouth. He covered his face with his hands, screaming - in a very girly voice.

He stopped when Yunho laughed, but kept his hands in place. His face was as red as a tomato.

The taller man pulled Jaejoong's hands away from his face, placing a soft kiss on the embarrassed man's lips.

_'KYAA~! I got my kiss!' _They both beamed.

Their eyes met. It felt like electricity ran from their heads, to their hearts and spread all over their limbs with a buzzing feel.

Jaejoong crooked his head and tiptoed to get another kiss from Yunho who gladly obliged.

"I can't believe this! You really like me?" Jaejoong smiled against Yunho's lips.

"No. I love you." Yunho smiled back, giving his love another peck.

Jaejoong felt like there were butterflies flying in the pits of his stomach, trying to find their way out. And actually, so did Yunho.

"I do, too." The smaller man smiled.

Ooo

One kiss after another, Yunho and Jaejoong spent their evening in their hotel room. They didn't want to leave the place. Never.

"Hah, let's watch another round of Stuart Little!" Jaejoong laughed, pressing 'mute' button on the remote control in his hand. He was eager to take their relationship to the next level (Aren't they a little bit fast? It's the first day they're together :D )

Yunho had the same idea. He twisted Jaejoong's body that was pressed against his tummy, towards him and stole a kiss from his loved one.

Jaejoong let out a giggle, hugging the daylights out of Yunho.

"Aah, I have a gift for you." Yunho reached to his bag and _fouille'_d through his bag.

"Okay, you're making this hard for me, when you're laying on top of me, Boo." Yunho gave out a smile.

Jaejoong didn't budge, still giggling like a mad-man.

"Fine. If that's the way it is!" Yunho scooped back to Jaejoong, tickling his sides.

Jaejoong's voice cracked, and he started cackling, rolling himself on the bed, trying to escape the feather touches Yunho granted his body.

"AAHAHAH! Yunnie, sto-stop! Stop, it tickles!" Jaejoong screamed, still rolling around.

When the smaller man opened his eyes again, he was greeted by two almond-shaped orbs staring into his big doe eyes. Yunho moved his lips closer to Jaejoong's, in an excrushinatingly slow speed.

Jaejoong reached out to cup his love's cheeks and pull him into a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAP 20:

"My Yunho is soo cute!" Jaejoong giggled, when they parted for air after another kissing-scene.

"You're already monopolizing me?" Yunho smiled, kissing Jaejoong's temple.

"Yup. _MY_ Yunnie is cute!" Jaejoong sang, kissing Yunho's cheek in return.

"You know, I love being called cute. _MY_ Jaejoong-ah." Yunho rubbed his nose with the smaller man.

A pause.

"Do you wanna..?" Jaejoong suggested, the most angelic expression plastered onto his face.

"I thought this was the foreplay!" Yunho looked confused, but laughed after Jaejoong gave him a 'look'.

"You want a foreplay?" Jaejoong grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh~uuh." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's lips for the thousandth time that day.

"Well, then." Jaejoong pushed the taller man off of him.

"Yah, Boo!" Yunho could only pout.

Jaejoong reached to the furthest corner of their room, staring at his lover with eyes filled with passion. He licked his lips, that felt too dry for him. His hand roamed onto his shoulder blade, thin fingers carrying the cardigan, that was now falling swiftly off of his shoulder.

Jaejoong's eyes never left Yunho's. The younger man was already fidgeting on their king-sized bed, waiting for his darling.

Jaejoong uncovered his other shoulder, letting the warm fabric fall onto the ground. He took a step towards his lover.

Yunho could only gulp – the way his Boo was moving sent him to Cloud Nine.

Jaejoong cocked his head to one side, revealing his yummy neckline with only one birthmark.

_'Oh my god. I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_ Yunho thought, clutching onto his heart.

"Yunnie, are you alright?" Jaejoong hurried to the other male's side, worry covering his beautiful face.

"Gotcha!" Yunho laughed, pulling Jaejoong onto the bed with him.

"Yah~! You cheater!" Jaejoong protested, but let Yunho mark his possession with feather kisses.

The smaller man's shirt flew to the furthest side of the room with hurry, followed by the black jeans he'd decided to wear that day.

Yunho stared. He'd seen Jaejoong exposed at least a thousand times before, but this was a whole new story. He looked so hot, so cuute, so.. _YUMMY_!

The slightly younger man kissed Jaejoong's shoulder blade, down to one of his nipples to suck it a little, making Jaejoong giggle under him.

"Yah, you're really making this hard for me, Boo!" Yunho laughed along with his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Yunnie!" Jaejoong kept giggling and pulled Yunho's face to his, for a fiery kiss.

The taller man cut their lip lock in desperate need for air, resting his head on Jaejoong's chin.

Yunho's lips reached towards the nook between Jaejoong's moobs and kissed the ink-covered patch of the skin, that had their personal couple-tattoo – a cute cupcake (I'll add the picture to the end, if IF I find it.).

"I can't believe you made us have a cupcake-couple-tatoos." Yunho laughed whole-heartedly, touching the little cherry on the 'painting'.

"But it's cuuute, can't you see?!" Jaejoong was moving himself around, to get a good look at his tattoo.

Yunho decided to just place a kiss on that same spot, when he desperately tried to pull Jaejoong's boxers off (It didn't really work out that well, because Boo's back was still laying on the bed, legs around Yunho's waist.)

Jaejoong didn't even notice, when Yunho got naked, he just realized it, when the taller man was all over him, smooching his face and chest, making him giggle again.

A loud-mouthed shriek was heard form the direction of their door.

The door closed as quickly as it was opened, two grown men with the biggest eyes in the world, staring at the door.

It was really a heart-warming picture to remember their hyungs, right? Both naked, on the bed, Jaejoong's leg over Yunho's shoulder, the taller man trying to pull Jaejoong's boxers off..

Changmin wanted to cry.

"I need food to forget about it." He said after a while of staring at the closed door.

"Me too." Junsu agreed with a bittersweet face.

"Me three. It's like seeing your parents have sex." Yoochun groaned, making a face, when they set foot to the cafeteria.

(We all know, where Jae's nook between his moobs are, right? right?! Well, if You don't, then here's the picture : . It's the hole.. umm hidden under his necklace??! AND I'll try to find the cupcake picture before the last chapter, I pwomise.)

REMEMBER! 3 REVIEWS = THE LAST CHAPTER! * smooches everyone to death *


	21. Chapter 21

CHAP 21:

"Umm.." Jaejoong had nothing better to say, the tension was too big, after their members had seen them almost _ALMOST_ having sex.

"I'm sorry, Boo. I should've closed the door. And the windows. And and.." Yunho bit his lower lip, not facing his loved one.

"It's okay. At least now they know." Jaejoong giggled, entwining his fingers with Yunhos.

The two set foot to the beach for one last time. It was the last night there, after that – back to their hectic schedules and practices.

The sand was still hot from the day's sun rays, although it was almost completely dark. Two pairs of feet were walking near the coast, grains of sand playing between their toes, making the smaller man let out a giggle.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Yunho suggested, after tiredness got the best of him.

"Sure. If you let me sit on your lap!" Jaejoong smiled, letting out his one-of-a-kind laugh.

"C'mere!" Yunho laughed along, just because_ he _can, pulling Jaejoong on the sand with him.

The breeze from the ocean reached at the two lovers kissing in the sand, making Jaejoong's hair fly in every possible angle and course. Another breeze found its way under Yunho's shirt, making him shudder in cold.

"Let's get back to the hotel." Jaejoong finally managed to pull away from Yunho, hugging the daylights out of the younger man.

Ooo

"I have a gift for you, Boo." Yunho smiled, giving Jaejoong the bottle of perfume the smaller man loved the most form their day in the town.

"Thank you, Yunnie! Ahh~!" Jaejoong took a big sniff of the perfume, applying some of it on his neck. "Do I smell nice?"

Yunho sniffed the part of his Boo he loved the most, making the man giggle out once again, when Yunho's breath tickled him.

Jaejoong's hands travelled to their designated place – behind Yunho's neck, to pull him closer for a real 'thank you'.

After the chaste kiss they finally shared their first night together (without any interruptions, because appa locked the door this time).

Morning came and Yunho was the first one to wake. In his ams lied the most perfect man in the world. No, even better. He could only smile and kiss his lover.

Jaejoong smelled of the perfume and tasted bitter from his sleep, and Yunho loved every part of it.

The end! (Thank you for all of the reviews, darlings!)


End file.
